Forum talk:Best Quotes from around the Wiki
moving content from quotes forum I know Nagy, Veg, and Nohara must have some good ones to input. Is Fry still around? I haven't really been active here in some time. Seems like there's a whole new graduating class.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :^^^ while I would add some quotes from a certain persons page who "Quit this Shithole wiki" for whom you and several others including myself had incidents with. That is a hornets nest I am unwilling to stir up. Others can feel free to do so however :P. 01:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Veg, if you can point me to the thread where he was comparing the treatment of modders on this wiki to African-Americans during the civil-rights Era, I'll post it. :) GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think most of that has been erased. however there is still a link to his page from your contributions page from when he was "leaving" with a few funny comments on it. I know because i checked . 05:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :If by "tearing it up" you mean "recklessly editing foundation templates with no prior warning to the point of getting blocked", then yes, that's what I've been doing. Thanks for noticing. Happypal 07:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' happypal was blocked as a precaution only. user and sysop (dr f) were both working on same issue. happypal had the better solution and more aptitude so went on to fix problem. user is a knowledgeable editor and sysop on several other wikia wkis. no negative value is given to the block.) Lol he mad. I meant just doing alot of editing. NOhara24 11:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if anyone were to say "AtlasSoldier" 3 times while spinning in a dark bathroom in front of a mirror, if he would come back to this shithole wiki. NOhara24 00:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::no, he is banned for orchestrating the 4chan attack. but dont try it, he might appear behind you! 00:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::OH he's the one that summoned /b/ upon us? I had no idea...it's amazing how much I miss here. NOhara24 02:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Borderlands wiki was the target of /b/ hate??? What did you guys ''do? Happypal 08:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Bit of a noob question, but what does /b/ stand for.-- 16:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::: /b/ stands for Random. Yeah. :::::: And we did nothing. AtlasSoldier was insane. 16:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :/b/ is 4chan's "random" board, it's most popular and most notorious feature. the page has very minimal posting rules 17:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Alot of times the posters will coordinate "raids" on certain websites or a poster will make a "Personal Army" plea, which I'm guessing is what Atlas must have done. I don't know how hard we were hit, but I can't imagine someone saying "These guys is douchebags lol." to start a thread would have done anything severe, at least compared to what /b/ is more notorious for...(Taking down the RIAA...etc.)NOhara24 19:29, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I was gonna do an inb4 Atlas but it seems I have failed. 16:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank You annomous poster:P -- 16:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) The anon poster above Veggienater right there is Atlas. I'd bet my life on it. CJ 19:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :see dottwotwoeight's previous post. unless as has changed his meds, or gotten off them, i doubt he'd refer to himself as "insane." 19:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::confirmed. dottwotwoeight is in kansas, atlas is canadian. 19:48, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Atlas being Canadian explains alot...damn crazy canucks...NOhara24 12:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC)